Can't You See That I Love You?
by ChocolatStar
Summary: Aang's been really struggling with his growing feelings for Katara lately. Sensing a change in the Avatar, Katara decides to talk to him...


Hello everybody! I'm kind of new to this particular side of the FanFiction pool (usually I can be found writing about wicked witches and such in the Wicked area.) But anyway I've just fairly recently got into Avatar in a big way, and though I haven't seen every single episode yet, I was inspired enough to write this.

It's just a little one-shot about Aang and Katara's relationship. We're mainly in Aang's head for the duration of this piece, as he tries to understand his feelings for Katara.

It's not strictly Kataang, but could be interoperated as such if you're that way inclined :) Hope you all enjoy it!

Oh plus **SPOILER ALERT**, this story includes the two episodes 'Jet' and 'The Cave Of Two Lovers,' in conversation. Though most of you have probably seen these, those that haven't may want to tread carefully…or something.

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story are NOT my own. I am merely borrowing them to amuse myself until the next episode is aired on TV. Please don't sure. Cheers.**

Can't You See That I Love You?

The fire crackled and flickered under the ghostly pale moon. Against the darkness its dance of flames was almost mesmerising.

Aang stared deeply into it, completely immersed in thought. Next to him sat Katara, and opposite her was Sokka. He was sharpening his machete. The sound of it was somehow soothing to the troubled Avatar.

The boy wished so much that he could just tell Katara how he felt. Would it really be that awful? …Well yes actually, it probably would. Katara _could_ turn around and say that she was sorry but she didn't share his feelings.

Oh what was he thinking about? Of course she would say that! There was no way a sophisticated girl like her would ever fall for him. Aang was essentially a child compared to the mature Waterbender.

He sighed and it came out sounding horribly hopeless.

There was that kiss though. Well it was almost a kiss at any rate.

Alright so maybe they hadn't kissed at all, but the intent had been there. Aang had seen it in her beautiful blue eyes back at the Cave of Two Lovers a few weeks back. She had lent in just as he had.

But maybe Katara had only done that because they believed death was the only other option.

Oh god, now he was doubting himself again.

Being trapped in that cave with Katara had been one of the most thrilling experiences of his young life. Which was strange considering they could have died - but still, ignoring that, he had been trapped with _her _and they had very almost made lip contact.

That was definitely good.

Aang wanted to ask Katara about that day. Had it meant anything to her? Or better yet, did she even know it had meant anything to him? After all Aang had pretty much ruined the moment by telling Katara that he'd 'rather kiss her than die.'

Well duh.

Oh why the hell had he said that?

That had to be the worst thing _ever _he could have said. Who wouldn't rather kiss someone than die? How was that a compliment at all?

What Aang had really wanted to say that day was that ever since they had first met he had wanted to kiss Katara. And not for reasons of otherwise impending doom either…but just because he really liked her. In fact, Aang liked the brunette so much it hurt.

It was harsh, but the Avatar was almost kind of glad that Jet had turned out to be a manipulating, lying sleaze all those months back.

Aang had liked the guy, but there was so much testosterone and natural charm there, he could practically see Katara falling for him.

He was sure she had been attracted to Jet - him with his super-cool treetop hideout and macho arms. Heck, they probably would have gotten married if not for Jet doing what he'd done.

Ok so maybe that was a bit extreme, but one thing was certain - Aang would have definitely been out of the picture had Jet stayed in it.

So great, now Katara was all his, but what good was that doing him?

Absolutely swat was what.

Katara had said it herself, she thought of Aang as she thought of Momo - a 'cute little guy.'

Bleh.

But then there was that kiss that almost happened.

Oh dear, that old chestnut again? That had been three weeks ago and Katara had mentioned zip about it. Clearly that had meant nothing.

Or was Katara maybe just too scared to tell Aang her true feelings?

Man, his head hurt.

"Aang?"

The Avatar jumped at the sudden invasion to his thoughts, and quickly he looked over to see the very object of his affections staring at him with concerned eyes. Aang found himself lost in those eyes for a moment - two twin pools of crystal clear beauty.

"Aang, are you ok?" she asked.

The Airbender shook his head lightly to rid it of the cobwebs he had weaved.

"Yeah, you look really think-ey - which is pretty unusual for you," chimed in Sokka with a wry smirk.

Aang smiled back at the joke. "Ur yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I ur…I was just thinking about the battle today is all."

Oh bravo, that sounded real convincing.

Katara nodded as if she couldn't smell the outright lie in that sentence. "Yeah it was pretty intense."

Aang nodded and then dropped his gaze. He noticed the fire was dying slightly, and also that Katara was still looking at him.

She was probably waiting for a true answer from the Avatar. Well she'd be waiting for a while then wouldn't she?

Making a big show and dance out of yawning and stretching, Aang suddenly announced, "Right, well I'm off to bed then. …Big day tomorrow," he added, though in reality it would probably consist of lots of flying around on Appa's back. Not the biggest of events.

Standing, he stretched again before heading over to his sleeping bag.

Katara and Sokka shared a look that suggested 'something's wrong with Aang. '

"Um, that's a good idea Aang - I'll join you," the young Waterbender said. Getting to her feet, Katara walked over to where her sleeping bag lay - right next to Aang's.

'Psch," Sokka scoffed, "sleep? But it's so early!" He looked to the dulling fire. "Well fine, while you _girls _are doing that, I'm going to get us some more firewood." He stood. "Really, we'd all freeze if it weren't for me." Turning, Sokka sheaved his machete and walked off into the forest. There were some mumblings about 'having to do everything around here while certain other people slept,' before his voice died out entirely.

And there they were. Katara and Aang - left alone with nothing but the crackle of the fire for company.

The young Avatar watched Katara for a second as she snuggled down into her sleeping bag.

God, she really was magnificent.

She turned to him, and Aang quickly looked away as if he hadn't been staring at the brunette that whole time.

The boy cleared his throat, before casually turning back to face Katara.

Yep, that was smooth, he thought.

There was silence for a second, before the brunette asked, "are you sure there's nothing wrong Aang? You've been acting well…a bit weird lately."

Katara wanted to add - 'especially around me,' but didn't.

"I'm fine," Aang all but shouted. He winced slightly at his own voice, before adding in a much quieter tone, "I guess it's just all this responsibility getting the better of me."

Katara let her eyes drop for a second.

Aang waited, and then looked down in surprise as the blue-eyed girl grasped his hand.

"I know it's hard," she said, "but remember Aang, me and Sokka are here for you. We're your family and we love you."

There - she had said it. Katara loved him like family. Perfect.

"Please don't think you have to carry the weight of the world alone." She paused and smiled reassuringly, "remember to spread the load a little."

Aang smiled back at her, despite the fact that Katara had just unknowing broke his heart into a thousand tiny pieces. "Thank you Katara - I'll keep that in mind."

The Waterbender nodded and released his hand.

There was a moment then when their eyes met, and Aang was sure Katara wanted to add more - but it was gone in seconds.

"Ok, good night then Aang."

The Avatar swallowed hard. "Good night Katara."

The words sounded broken against the silence of the night. Aang hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

Sighing, the Airbender settled down to rest, knowing full well that he'd have no chance of sleep tonight.

"Aang?"

The young boy looked over to Katara in surprise. "Yeah?"

Katara hesitated, clearly thinking about what she wanted to say. "If there _was _anything else you wanted to tell me - you would right?"

Oh damn, she knew. Why were girls always so intuitive?

"I - of course."

The brunette nodded. "Because you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of course."

Ok, this line of questioning was becoming a little too intense for just casual conversation.

"Katara…is there something you want to talk to _me _about?"

There was silence for a second.

"Um, well, ur…"

Oh Jesus. Something told Aang that Katara was about to divulge something very important. Could his dreams be coming true?

Aang noticed that the brunette was now twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Well I've just kind of noticed…though it's probably just me being stupid - you know how my imagination can run away with me sometimes." She laughed a bit too hysterically at that. "I've just…have I done something wrong?"

"What?"

That was the last thing Aang had expected to hear.

Katara was quick to explain, so much so that her words jumbled. "Oh no, I mean it's nothing you've done…well it is, but no, it's not - it's really me, I think I'm going a bit crazy. I just maybe sensed that there was some, ur, I don't know - tension? Between the two of us." She paused, gauging her friend's reaction, before continuing, "I mean it probably _is _just me. Oh wait you know what? Forget I said anything. It was stupid of me -"

"No," Aang said forcefully. "No. You might be a little bit right there."

Katara flushed lightly, though she wasn't quite sure why. "Oh."

Aang's eyes widened in alarm. "Wait - that came out wrong. I just - ever since the cave -"

"The cave?"

Now the pair were both sitting up. Aang looked to the ground, hoping that it may swallow him up and save Aang the embarrassment of having to explain himself.

"Ur yeah…I mean we did almost…" the words were left to float off into the air and die.

"Oh," Katara uttered with sudden recognition. "Oh Aang, please - please don't feel weird about that. That was just a silly thing that didn't even happen. I'm sorry, that was my suggestion…I should never have said it."

Should never have said it? A silly thing that didn't even happen? Oh great, why didn't she just jam a knife into his chest?

Aang tried to smile, but it was incredibly hard. "Oh good, cause I worried that maybe you thought -"

"Oh no, I didn't think anything."

The Airbender dropped his eyes to where he imagined his hopes had shattered all over the floor.

"I mean we were both really scared. I would've kissed Momo if it meant getting out of there," she continued mercilessly.

Wonderful. Katara was comparing him to Momo again. Inside, Aang felt the imaginary blade twist even deeper into his heart.

The Avatar tried to laugh, but it came out sounding pathetic and shaky.

"So are we ok?" Katara asked. There was genuine concern in her eyes. The brunette cherished her friendship with Aang. She would hate it if there was any strangeness between them.

"Of course. Thanks Katara, I'm glad we could clear the air on that one."

Smirking lightly, the girl leapt out of her sleeping bag and suddenly enveloped Aang in the biggest hug possible.

"Promise me nothing will ever come between us," she whispered.

It was with empty, sad eyes that Aang stared out over his friend's shoulder. "I promise."

The pair stayed that way for a couple more seconds, before finally, Katara pulled away. Plopping back down on her own sleeping bag, she smiled again.

Aang was too busy with his emotions to notice how forced it looked.

The pair settled down to 'sleep' after that. Both turned away from the other.

Staring out into the darkness, Aang tried to understand this new feeling of complete hopelessness. That was it. Katara had made it perfectly clear that she only thought of Aang as a friend.

And it appeared there was no room for negotiation.

Soon, he knew, time would help to heal at least some of this pain. But how long was soon? How was Aang supposed to act around Katara now?

Squeezing his eyes shut, the Airbender felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

And then silently, he cried.

If only Aang had known that right at that second, Katara was doing exactly the same thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it. Hope everyone liked it. I'm new to writing these characters, so I hope it came out ok :)

Review if the mood strikes yah ;)


End file.
